Jaisalmer district
Jaisalmer District is a district of Rajasthan state in western India. The city of Jaisalmer is the administrative headquarters of the district. As of 2011 it is the least populous district of Rajasthan (out of 33). Geography ]] It is the largest district of Rajasthan and third largest in the country in area. Jaisalmer District lies in the Thar Desert, which straddles the border of India and Pakistan. It is bounded on the northeast by Bikaner District, on the east by Jodhpur District, on the south by Barmer District, and on the west and north by Pakistan. The district is located within a rectangle lying between 26°.4’ –28°.23' North parallel and 69°.20'-72°.42' east meridians. The length of international border attached to the district is 471 km. Jaisalmer is almost entirely a sandy waste, forming a part of the great Indian desert. The general aspect of the area is that of an interminable sea of sandhills, of all shapes and sizes, some rising to a height of 150 ft. Those in the west are covered with log bushes, those in the east with tufts of long grass. Water is scarce, and generally brackish; the average depth of the wells is said to be about 250 ft. There are no perennial streams, and only one small river, the Kakni, which, after flowing a distance of 28 m., spreads over a large surface of flat ground, and forms a lake orjhil called the Bhuj-Jhil. The climate is dry and healthy. Throughout Jaisalmer only raincrops, such as bajra, joar, motif, til, etc., are grown; spring crops of wheat, barley, etc., are very rare. Owing to the scant rainfall, irrigation is almost unknown. Climate Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Jaisalmer one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the twelve districts in Rajasthan currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Demographics According to the 2011 census Jaisalmer district has a population of 672,008, roughly equal to the nation of Equatorial Guinea or the US state of North Dakota. This gives it a ranking of 508th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 32.22 %. Jaisalmer has a sex ratio of 849 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 58.04 %. Administrative Set-up Jaisalmer district have three sub-divisions: Jaisalmer, Pokaran and Fatehgarh. With the same name, these are also the three tehsils of district. Jaisalmer and Pokaran are the Nagar Palikas, while 744 villages comes under 128 Gram Panchayats. The developmental activities of the district are being looked after by three Panchayat Samities, i.e. Jaisalmer, Sam and Sankra.Jhinjhinyali is gram panchayat in sam samity. Jhinjhinyali 100 km away from jaisalmer hq. jhinjhinyali village is main controlling village or ruling village of jaisalmer. Jhinjhinyali is the heart of दक्षिणी बसिया | which are defending jaisalmer border from any attack from enemies. Tourism Jaisalmer is the largest foreign tourist attractor district in the Rajasthan. Per year about 2,76,887 tourists visit the district and out of which about 1 Lakh tourists are foreigners only. Some of the tourist attractions in the Jaisalmer are: * Fort & inside fort-Jain Temples,Royal Palace & two heritage havelis (haveli shreenath,haveli suraj) * Patwa Havelies. * Salim Singh’s Haveli. * Nathmal’s haveli. * Madir Palace (Tazia Tower). * Gadsisar Lake. * Govt. museum & the folk museum. * Thar desert Every year Desert festival is being celebrated for the tourists. Ramdevra is also a big attraction for the Baba Ramdevji's pilgrims. Every year on Mahshivratri in Myajlar Khyala math held festival. Shree Alakh puri ki samadhi in jhinjhinyali is big attraction of Udaisinghont Bhati rajput. References * Jaisalmer district official Website External links *Jaisalmer District (Government of Rajasthan) Category:Districts of Rajasthan Category:Jaisalmer district